wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Ratchet
Part of the Steamwheedle Cartel, this goblin city provides a neutral haven for those that wish to trade goods and services in the Barrens. ---- thumb|Ratchet Situated on the east road from the Crossroads, Ratchet is the first neutral settlement that most Horde players will come across in their travels. Most of the quests available cater for players between levels 15 and 25, but there are a few higher level quests that emerge later on in the game. Ratchet is a city where creatures who were once the butt of jokes now reign supreme. Its streets wander without rhyme or reason through neighborhoods dedicated to one activity: commerce. Ramshackle warehouses stand next to stately stone homes. Fine shops press cheek to jowl with rude huts. Wares of every type imaginable - and some beyond the imagination - are on display in markets and in exclusive boutiques. Ratchet is currently run by a corporate group known as the Steamwheedle Cartel a splinter group from the Venture Company, who first built the port town for trading with Orgrimmar during the Battle of the Frozen Throne. As with most of the Barrens, Ratchet is a known area of conflict in Azeroth. Unlike Booty Bay, the guards are thinly spread and easy to avoid. Combined with a close proximity to Orgrimmar and Stormwind (via boat), Ratchet is far from the neutral haven some would wish it to be. Engineer Gazlowe resides in Ratchet, trying to make some money out of the harbour. Due to Ratchet's closeness to the Crossroads, Ratchet is often used as a meeting place for Alliance players who have sailed from Booty Bay to raid the Crossroads. History Built from equal parts of industry and decadence, the goblin port city of Ratchet sprawls along nearly a mile of of coastline where the eastern Barrens poke between Durotar and the Dustwallow Marsh to the sea. Ratchet is the pride of the goblins, a trade city where you can find almost anything your heart desires - and if something is not in stock, you can bet the goblins can order it. Ratchet also had regular ferries that traversed the safe though roundabout route to the island stronghold of Theramore to the south. Goblins welcome anyone with gold or items of value and a willingness to trade them for their wares and services. Merchants throng the marketplaces each day, selling everything from silks to slaves, and even at night the stores lining the twisting streets and alleys remain open for business. Those with the money can listen to skilled musicians while drinking fine ales and eating food prepared by expert chefs. For those with earthier tastes, the streets along the wharf teem with whorehouses, taprooms, and casinos. In addition to commerce, Ratchet hosts a series of arenas that sponsor gladiatorial tournaments. These enormously popular tourneys are open to all comers, and winners can reap enormous prizes. The princes of the Golden Circle often hire those who distinguish themselves in the arenas, either as bodyguards or as caravan escorts. Ratchet is the largest port on Kalimdor, with as many ships bringing cargo in as there are ships heading out for other sites around Kalimdor. In addition to legitimate trade vessels, pirate craft receive amnesty while in the port of Ratchet as long as they can pay the stiff docking fees. This situation makes many merchant captains furious, but they cannot hope to stay in business if they boycott Ratchet. Moreover, the Lawkeepers and hired mercenaries prowling the waterfront are eager to deal with anyone looking to cause trouble. The skies above Ratchet are almost as busy as the harbor, full of goblin zeppelins, dwarf flying machines, and other aerial contraptions. The aircraft provide merchants and travelers with quick airborne transport to anywhere in Kalimdor -- though when the regular cargoes of the trade princes need to be bumped, stiff premiums are charged well above the normally high cost of such a service. Facilities * Bank * Cemetery (Town exit to Crossroads) * Cooking Stoves (inside Inn) * Equipment Repair * Forge & Anvil (next to Bank, Cemetery and Weaponsmith) * Inn (with Mailbox and Stables) * Transport to Booty Bay via boat (the Maiden's Fancy) * Since Patch 1.11, Flight Master to Crossroads, Talrendis Point and Theramore Isle at (63,37). Class Trainers Warlock and Demon Trainers are located near Strahad by his tower. Profession Trainers * Engineering (in Observatory) Merchants * Fishing supplies (next to Inn and by the Pier) * General and Trade Supplies (next to Inn) * Weapons Merchant (with bodyguard, part-time) * Armorer & Shieldcrafter * Leather and Cloth Armor Merchant * Weaponsmith * Engineering Supplies * Food Supplies (Fisherman by the Pier) Category:Zone:The Barrens Category:City:Ratchet Category:Steamwheedle Cartel Category:Goblins Category:Cities Category:Subzones